


Save Me to Save Yourself

by LuvGirl123



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvGirl123/pseuds/LuvGirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since the Great Thaw. As Kristoff and Anna's wedding approaches, Elsa gets a startling request to reconsider Hans' punishment. But when she sees what the man has been put through , not to mention what drove him to his past mistakes, can she get him to forgive himself, or do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brother's Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic . So be gentle, criticism is good if it's constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my first story. Please be nice  
> Criticism is good so long as it's constructive.

" Your Highness?"  
Elsa turned from her work. The past few weeks had been hectic as she juggled her regular duties _and_ helped Anna plan her wedding. Yes, she and Kristoff were engaged, and this time, Elsa was more than supportive.  
"Yes Kai ?"

He walked towards her with something in his hands.

"You've received a letter." The Ice Queen suppressed a groan. "If it's another marriage proposal-" "Its not a proposal." She raised a brow. "Then what is it?" She asked turning back to her work.

"It's from the Southern Isles."

She froze. She stuck her hand out and when he gave it to her, she gave him a look that meant 'leave'. Finally alone again, she opened the envelope and was surprised to see how the letter was unlike past ones. This one was written in messy script, almost as if the person who wrote it was in a rush to get it finished.

_Queen Elsa,_

_I am aware of the other letters that you have received asking you to forgive our country for my brother's actions. But if I may , I request that you reconsider leaving Hans' punishment in the hands of my family. Please, I beg you not as a prince, but as a brother. I've seen him go through unimaginable things in the past three years. But I don't have control over it. You are the only one who can change it. Please come here before answering. I await your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Evan of the Southern Isles_

 She held the letter in trembling hands. Millions of thoughts were rushing through her mind. But as she looked at the request- no .. _plead,_ she saw the genuine concern and began a response.

_Prince Evan,_

_I have received your letter.  I will agree to visit the Southern Isles and see this in person. If I disagree , I will take the matter of his punishment into my own hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendell_


	2. Please Support Me

"What!?!"

Elsa barely flinched. She'd expected this of her sister when she found out. That's why she'd avoided telling her until everything was planned.

"I know that this is hard to believe but-"

"Elsa," Anna pressed interrupting her "you're really going there? Did you freeze your own brain?"

She had to supress a giggle. It was not a time for jokes. "Anna, listen. I know what Hans did was bad but-" 

" _Bad?!?_ He tried to kill us both Elsa! How can you even consider forgiving him?"

Elsa sighed "You don't understand. His brother-"

"Is probably a conniving snake just like him! Elsa he tried to kill you-"

" I WANTED TO DIE!" Elsa yelled, silencing the her sister.

".....What?" Anna whispered, shocked. 

Elsa sighed before sitting down, "When he told me that you had died, I'd wanted nothing more than to die."

"Elsa he lied-"

"Did he? Really?" Elsa snapped, cutting her off." He knew his kiss wouldn't have saved you ,  _no one_ thought that you would be saved like you were. And he didn't even know Kristoff. You were as good as dead. And it would have been my fault. "

"But Elsa he told me that he planned to kill you."

"If he'd wanted me dead, he would have let them kill me when he had the chance. But he stopped them Anna , he  _saved_ me. And he tried to kill me when there was nothing for me to live for."

Anna looked at her with a pleading look "Elsa whatever that letter said-"

Elsa said nothing. She simply thrust the letter into Anna's hands. As she read, Elsa began again.

"He has twelve older brothers. You told me before how you felt like a spare your whole life. How would you have turned out if those feelings were magnified by twelve? How far would you go to be accepted? To be wanted? Would you be willing to commit crimes? "

Anna was silent for a different reason now. She recalled her own lonely childhood and imagined Hans in the same place, only with cruel older brothers and parents who were more than willing to kill there own son. They'd been the ones to suggest the death penalty. She didn't want to think it through. She didn't want her three years of hatred to have been for nothing. 

"I'm going." Elsa stated firmly.

Anna nodded.

"Will you come with me?" She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Can't.....wedding plans."

With that, she left the room swiftly, leaving her sister alone with her thoughts.

\------------------

Kristoff was looking for Anna(admittedly he had gotten lost twice.). They'd planned on leaving to see his family and he was trying to see if she was ready.

 He was surprised to have her suddenly run into his arms.

"Anna what-"

"She's going."

"Who? What?"

"Elsa she's going to the Southern Isles. To see Hans."

Kristoff gritted his teeth. His blood boiled just hearing that name. 

"Why would she ever-"

"Kristoff  _please_." Anna begged, her face still burried in his shirt. "Let's just go."

He was surprised by how broken she sounded.

"You sure?"

She nodded and Kristoff lead her to Sven . And they rode in silence.

 

 


	3. Hello Stranger part 1

Elsa's heart was beating a mile a second. As she arrived in the Southern Isles, she was hit with a feeling of dread.

_"What was I thinking?!? Anna was right, I should never have come-"_

"Queen Elsa!"

She was shaken out of her thoughts and saw the man in front of her. He had red hair with kind dark brown eyes that seemed quite out of place from what she knew about his family.

"Prince Evan." She answered politely.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to come. Yo didn't need to . You don't owe us this."

Elsa was reminded of the last conversation that she'd had with Anna. She brushed the thoughts aside.

"Yes well, about Hans-"

"Oh yes! Please come with me. "

 He grabbed her hand and lead her to the castle. She could feel him sweating through her glove. He was clearly nervous. But why-?

"Queen Elsa?"

She looked up at him surprised. She quickly realized that they were outside what appeared to be the dungeon.

"I just wanted to warn you that what you will see is quite shocking. "

"I am aware." She stated confidently.

"Also," Evan continued, "please realize how much a person can change in three years."

A guard lead them to a private cell separated from the others. 

Looking inside, she gasped.

He was scarily thin, and the skin not covered in dirt or blood was showing off a scar. Each one fresher looking than the previous. He was shackled to the wall. But seeing how limp and completely unmoving , save for an occasional breath, it seemed unnecessary. The man's eyes  were closed but something told her that he was still awake .

No.

That couldn't be him.

The man didn't even seem  _alive._

"Hans"

 


End file.
